Love is War- a Cardverse Fic
by ikutos-kitten
Summary: A journey through the trials and tribulations that confront a King and his Queen! WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH but much better than my sucky summary made it sound xD


**An:** Hey all! This is my first cardverse fic *fanfare* It is USUK I do not own Hetalia if i did South Korea would be in more ^^ anywho read and review! ^^b 3

A Change in the Winds~

It is said that the calm winds of fate have long graced the Kingdom of Spades with god fortune and peace in the form of the nation's prosperity combined with the stability provided by its much loved monarchy with King Alfred and his precious Queen Arthur ( or more fondly known as Iggy) However it seems these fabled winds of fate are shifting to a different more feared force. Who knows what tragedies and events will surface because of it...

_England's P.O.V~ _

Images flashed throughout my dream a vague sense of connection radiated through me at the sequence that greeted me; a shadowed figure stood atop a pile of bodies in varying degrees of decomposition panting heavily with a consuming aura of grief, the bodies became clearer as the royal house of Diamonds, hearts and Spades though for some reason that eluded me I was absent...when suddenly with a flash of lightning the shadowy figure was illuminated- it was...ALFRED?! As though everything was moving in slow motion a green cloaked figure emerged behind him raising a staff- I tired to move to help but i was rooted to the spot! In a blind panic with a yell of his name the staff impaled him- then with a resounding shout of "UWAH!" I shot up out of bed returning to the world of reality. Breathing heavily as though I've just ran a marathon 'what was up with that horrendous nightmare? I'd say its that bloody git of a frog cursing me...but he wouldn't know how...hmmm perhaps its the work of one of the Joker's? But i doubt Peter has the skills required and Prussia is probably bugging his brother...so what is causing them? Urgh this just doesn't make sense' rubbing my eyes with every flashback to try and erase the horror from my mind completely. With great effort I willed myself to venture a glance to the other occupant of the bed just to ensure the events where is fact a dream; I'm not doing this for his benefit though! This is solely for my own. Nodding to myself decidedly I cast a hesitant glance towards Alfred.

Who was curled up in the sapphire blue duvet oblivious to my current mood;not that he had ever been able to sense the mood in the first place but that is entirely besides the point. 'So just a dream I guess I can relax a bit now; although I'll keep my guard up later during our meeting with this new mysterious council that had emerged. Though it's certainly curious that they didn't reveal themselves until recently...hopefully their presence and my dream aren't linked-food for thought! I'll file it away for later' Deciding that sleep is inevitably out of my reach for now I decide to work on my embroidery: it's a pattern of my own design consisting of spades connected by interweaving vines in various shades of blue, purple and silver. What felt like mere minutes turned out to be hours as i witnessed the sun rise from the horizon signalling that it's time I got a move on lest I be late-quite an ungentlemanly thing to be if you ask me, but first I have to wake up Alfred which is not a simple task trust me, I've tried everything to wake him up in the past! Poking- failed, the seductive method- just got me called a pervert...in the end the most effective method seems to be just kicking him out of the bed 'Right! 1-2-3' on three I turned and raised my leg; with a reasonable amount of force behind it I nudged (kicked) Alfred out of the bed.

Sometimes its enough to reel my imagination at just how much force it takes to move him, with a sigh I await his impending whining at the usual wake up call...'IGGGYYYYYYYYYY!' ah there we go the 'king' *cough* Kid *cough* has awakened 'I suppose I should respond before he gets louder, honestly making this much noise so early in the morning the git is lucky I love him'

"Yes Alfred. I'm sorry for the rude wake up love but we do have places to be you know. Meeting this new council is at the top of the list remember?" "Ah yeah...I almost forgot! Where would I be without you Iggy" the latter was said with an air of nervous laughter and finished with a bone crushing hug 'I know you love me but if you hug me any harder you'll find out what it's like without me sooner than you think...' With an affectionate roll of the eyes on my part we vacate the sanctuary of the bed for more serious royal duties.

**To be continued~~~~**

**AN: **Next up in Chapter 2 comes the Council of Aces (~^u^)~ Wonder who they could be :P


End file.
